fermer mes yeux
by surimi
Summary: Harry explique pourquoi il aime autant Severus. OS. SLASH. HPSS.


_**Disclaimer:** Persos pas à moi, mais à JKR. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ma plume._

_**Auteur:** Surimi_

_**Avertissement:** Cet OS parle d'une relation **homosexuelle**, c'est un **slash**, contenant un l**emon**. Si ça ne vous interesse pas, rien ne vous retiens._

_**Pairring:** SS/HP_

_**Genre:** Drame (oui, je vous jure, c'est pas drôle... comment j'ai écris ça moi?)_

_**Résumé:** Harry explique pourquoi il aime autant Severus._

_**Note de Surimi:** Un petit mini truc que j'ai écris. Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, ce n'est pas une suite à "c'est quand le bonheur", le Severus de cette histoire est bien trop... tordu. Enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Amateur des SSHP, attendez-vous à être surpris!_

**Fermer mes yeux,**

**ou**

**Quand il devient sa raison d'être.**

Je l'aime. Que voulez-vous? Pour lui, j'ai perdu mes amis, qui ne supportait pas que je dise amen à tout ses ordres. Pour lui, j'ai abandonné mon travail, il deteste le quidditch. Pour lui, j'ai détruit le 12, grimmault place, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse laisser cette masure debout, trop de mauvais souvenirs. C'est aussi pour lui que j'ai emménagé dans cette maison qui me donne des frissons, où nous vivons en autarcie totale, loin de tout, c'est sur son compte que j'ai transféré ma fortune, pour que ce soit plus facile, vous comprenez. Je l'aide un peu avec ses potions, mais la plupart du temps il est au sous sol et moi dans le jardin. J'ai repris mes études, sur les plantes. Je deviens très doué. Et tout ça pour lui. Je l'aime tellement.

Je fais tout pour lui plaire. Je lui fais ses plats préférés, je lui sert son verre au coin du feu le soir, son livre de potion du moment et je m'asseois sur le coussin à ses pieds et feuillette mon livre de botanique du moment. Quand il en a assez il repose son verre et son livre sur la table à coté de son fauteuil, et je laisse le mien et on s'embrasse et oh, c'est génial. Je l'aime tellement. Alors je le prends dans ma bouche, mmh, j'adore ça, peut-être même plus que lui aime quand je le fais. Il me fixe toujours pendant l'amour, c'est à peine s'il cligne des yeux, et il me demande toujours de fermer les miens. Ca ne me pose pas de problème, comme ça je me focalise sur son goût, son odeur forte, ses doigts qui parcours mes cheveux, mon visage, prennent ma nuque entre le pouce et l'index et pince pour que j'aille plus vite, plus fort. J'avale autour de lui, vénérant sa présence partout sur mon visage, dans ma bouche, il est mon verre à liqueur du soir à moi. Je ferais tout pour lui faire plaisir.

Et puis il me repousse, me force à me lever, et me fait grimper sur lui, mes jambes encerclant ses hanche, son érection frottant contre mes fesses à travers mon jean, et la mienne piéger entre nos deux ventres. Il m'embrasse jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il me laisse tomber, me demandant à nouveau, toujours, toujours, de fermer mes yeux. Il me disseque avec les siens, enlevant un bouton par un bouton, et scrutant la peau découverte. Il me regarde me préparer moi-même, il adore me regarder, si j'ai les yeux fermés, et puis il me prends, durement, brutalement, et dès que j'ouvre les yeux je le vois me fixer avant qu'il me dise de fermer mes yeux. Il marmonne des choses dans mon oreille "Mien", " A moi", " Toujours", ou " Personne d'autre". Et ce qu'il dit est tellement vrai, je lui appartiens corps et âme, et à chaque fois, c'est à ce moment-là que je peux maintenir l'illusion, que j'ouvre mes yeux, parce que sa tête est collée à ma nuque et qu'il ne voit pas, et que je lui souffle que oui, je l'aime, que je suis à lui, pour toujours. Et alors je viens toujours avant lui, et heuresement, parce que c'est là que j'espère. Je l'aime si fort, je fais tout pour lui, tout, même accepter que quand lui, il vient ce n'est pas "Harry", qu'il crie, ni " Potter", mais "James". Alors à chaque fois, deux petites larmes forcent leur chemin jusqu'à mes yeux, et elles coulent sur le coté, mouillant mes cheveux avant qu'il se retire et roule sur le coté, me tournant le dos pour s'endormir.

Je l'aime tellement. Et puis d'ailleurs, que pourrais-je faire d'autres que l'aimer et tout accepter? Je n'ai plus d'amis, plus d'argent, mon foyer, c'est chez lui, dans ce lit. Je n'ai plus d'emploi, et cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus vu que lui que je ne sais même plus quelle année nous sommes. Un jour, vous aimez quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est, et le lendemain, vous l'aimez parce que si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous n'êtes plus. Il est ma raison d'être, sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Il me suffit, après tout, que de fermer les yeux.

_**Fin**_

_**Note de Surimi:** Alors? oui je sais, c'est assez court, mais je trouve qu'en lui-même, ça se suffit. Donnez-moi votre avis. Je vous embrasse fort fort fort et vous aime, review ou pas!_


End file.
